Turbine engines have existed for years. While turbine engines have traditionally been associated most closely with jet airplanes, turbine engines have also been used in connection with various other types of other areas with success. For example, turbine engines may be used for helicopters, turbo prop planes, land vehicles, ultralight planes, unlimited hydroplanes, military tanks, and hovercraft, as well as stationary and mobile power plants, just to name a few.
One of the key aspects to any turbine engine relates to the proper and efficient burning of fuel within the fuel combustion chamber of the turbine engine. As those skilled in the art understand, combustion of fuel in the combustion chamber creates heat which, in turn, drives a turbine fan and actuates the turbine engine. Increased fuel efficiency is always desirable in turbine engines.
Accordingly, there has been and continues to be a need to develop a more efficient way to process and burn fuel within a fuel combustion chamber of a gas turbine engine. The present invention solves the longstanding problems associated with improper or incomplete fuel processing and fuel combustion within a fuel combustion chamber of a turbine engine.